


House Cerr

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon and Sansa enjoy a bed.





	House Cerr

“I love this exact spot,” Jon said as he kissed the back of her knee.

“Only that one?” Sansa asked with a chuckle.

“Well, it’s a personal favorite,” Jon said as he kissed it a second time. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Sansa smirked.

“And remember what I did to you after I kissed it,” Jon said as he rolled her leg over his head and shuffled his body forward so he was level with her honeypot.

He attacked her quim with a vigor that he hadn’t had the energy for lately. Riding out to the Northern Houses and trying to win their support to attack the Bolton’s and take back Winterfell had been taxing.

Jon licked at her southern lips and sucked them into his mouth. She squirmed above him; it had been a long time since they had done this. 

“Oh gods!” Sansa cried.

Jon grinned wickedly up at her.

“The Cerr House has been kind enough to house us for the night, and you are going to make me wake everyone up,” Sansa cried.

“Then you better keep quiet Sansa Stark,” Jon warned her as he went back to work.

It had started out innocently with a kiss on a night when they’d both drank too much. Then he had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. Then she had shown up to his room late one night and pushed off his shirt. Finally, he had come to her in her room one night and started this dance that had continued each night until they started on the road to the other Northern Houses. During the say there was no mention of what had happened in the dark hours of the night and they acted the same toward each other as they always had.

There was no way they could meet in their tents and not have everyone know what they were up to, so they had kept their distance. The Cerr House had provided a wonderful opportunity to meet again.

“Oh oh gods, oh Jon!” Sansa cried as she heaved above him and wet his mouth further.

“Shhhhh,” Jon cautioned.

He watched her body bend and her heels launch her arse off the mattress. Gods she was beautiful when she came.

Sansa panted and fell back down onto the bed, spent.

“I love that you are so good at that,” Sansa sighed as she wiped hair off her brow. “Get inside me.”

“Sansa…” he cautioned. They had never actually had sex but she asked him each night and he refused. The fear of putting a bastard inside her kept him from taking a dip into that forbidden place. 

“One night you will relent,” Sansa smiled at him.

Jon chuckled. “Possibly.”

“After we take back our home?” Sansa asked as she reached for his hand.

“Aye, after we take it back,” Jon agreed.

Sansa smiled over at him and reached for his breaches.

“We can’t tonight,” Jon said as he caught her hands in his. “It’s enough of a risk already. I can’t stay any longer.”

“I’ll be quick,” Sansa said as she pulled away from his hands and pulled at his breaches.

“You are never quick,” he chuckled.

“I will be today, I promise…” Sansa started as she quickly undid them and released his cock.

“Lady Stark!” A woman called at her door as she knocked.

Sansa and Jon exchanged panicked looks and he quickly rose from her bed and stood frozen at the side of it.

“Just a moment!” Sansa called out.

She mouthed the word ‘hide’ and Jon looked at her confused.

Sansa shook her head and pushed him into the corner of her room while she stood, wrapped a robe around herself and walked toward the door.

“Sansa!” Jon whispered.

“It’ll be fine,” she whispered back.

“Yes?” Sansa asked as she opened the door.

“Lady Cerr sent up a cup of tea to help with your stomach,” the maid said with a bow.

“Thank you,” Sansa said as she accepted the tea.

She placed the tea on a table and quickly shut the door to the maid.

Sansa looked at a panicked Jon standing in the corner holding his things and smiled. 

“See?” Sansa said before she stalked toward him like a panther.

Jon stepped toward her and did up his pants, cinching the belt. 

“I have to go,” Jon said as he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

“Jon…” Sansa begged.

He walked past her and listened at the door before he left her chambers.


End file.
